A new flatmate
by MsHGolightly
Summary: Lexie brought home a new flatmate... How Mark would react? A funny, hot and romantic one-shot about Lexie, Mark and their little kitten!


_**I probably should be ashamed by this one-shot, but I felt as if I had to write it.**_

 _ **I am never too comfortable when I write smutty stories and I hope this one isn't too much.**_

 _ **Since I am feeling so insecure about it, I'd really appreciate your opinion about it. Please let me know what you think! So, review, review, review!**_

 _ **And enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Meow."

Lexie barely heard his boyfriend's voice. Knelt on the floor of their bedroom – because also this time the bed seemed too far-, she was lost in the pure bliss caused by Mark's ministrations. She felt him everywhere on her body, as he ran his hands tenderly over her, taking her from behind.

He nibbled at the pulse point between her shoulder and her neck and then, kissing and licking, his lips arrived to her ear.

"Lex, meow," he repeated and his voice was husky and resolute, before he bit softly her earlobe.

Lexie couldn't help but obey his order and she moaned loudly, unable to stay quiet.

And it seemed that her meows and whimpers made him even hotter and harder as he thrust frantically inside her. His hands brushed softly her sides and then cupped her swaying breast, tickling her nipples.

Lexie couldn't help but rocking back and forth in tempo with him.

She was flushed and somehow she knew she should feel embarrassed by all that. She was on her hands and knees, completely exposed and open for him. Her man.

They both actually lost control around each other and they had done things in bed that always made Lexie blush. But he loved her, and this was only another way to show her his love.

Lexie tried to claw her fingers against the carpeted floor, in the worthless attempt to hold something. She moaned louder, acting as a wanton feline in heat. And she could actually feel that heat spreading from her center and leaking down, on his manhood.

Mark felt it too and he kept riding her thoroughly, his skin slapping against her sharply and echoing in the apartment.

Lexie smiled softly under his strokes and thinking how he really could make everything seem sexy.

* * *

 _Three hours earlier…_

"What exactly is _that_?" Mark asked with a frown.

"And they keep saying you are a smart doctor." Lexie teased him, before exclaiming: "I think it's obvious. It's a cat!"

She smiled brightly at him, stroking the soft fur of the grey Persian kitten curled up in a ball on her lap. "It's _our_ cat," she hastened to add.

Mark's frown deepened. "But we don't have a cat. We can't."

"Yes we can, Mark. And we do," Lexie said. "I adopted her this afternoon at the shelter and I'm keeping her. She is so adorable! And I really miss having a cat. You know after the death of my mother's cat I was so devastated. But now I am ready."

Mark sighed, rubbing his temples. "Her?"

"Yep! She is so cute, isn't she?" Lexie asked, nuzzling tenderly the cat's head. "I'll take care of everything and you won't do anything. She only asks for your love."

Lexie knew Mark was going to give up.

He sat down on the sofa next to her and she whispered: "You think you can love her, right? Just like you love me."

Lexie knew she was playing dirty, staring at him with her big brown doe eyes and, in fact, Mark finally surrendered.

"Fine, we'll keep her."

"Yay!" Lexie beamed, pecking his lips. "Thank you, Mark."

The kitten woke up and walked onto his lap, purring loudly and Mark stiffened. "Get her off of me!"

"No, she likes you!" Lexie stated. "Just like me. Scratch her ears, she loves it."

Mark carefully stroked the cat behind her tiny ears and sure enough he was defeated by that little ball of fur.

* * *

They spent the whole evening petting the kitten and discussing her names. Lexie smirked seeing as Mark was taking the task very seriously. Obviously they didn't arrive at any decisions and now they were in their bedroom, getting ready to sleep.

Sitting against the headboard and wearing nothing except a pair of sweatpants, Mark started speaking about vet and vaccines and cat beds.

"You think we have to sterilize her?"

Lexie was brushing her hair in front of her dresser, wearing her pajamas – which consisted in a pair of white lace panties and a light blue camisole- as well.

"I don't know," she turned slightly her head to watch him. "Maybe when she is older. As a woman, I think sterilizing her could be cruel. But, on the other hand, if female cats don't mate, they'll get sick. You know, once I read they are prone to have ovarian cancer. So if-"

Lexie stopped abruptly, feeling Mark was behind her now.

He started massaging her shoulders and her back. "And cats mate in a particular position, don't they?"

"Oh." Lexie was only able to say, closing her eyes and already feeling his erection stiffen and harden against her ass, as his hands ran from her shoulder to her hips, grabbing them.

He turned her firmly and their faces were now so close they breathed the same air.

"You know how your dirty talking turns me on." Mark murmurs huskily and Lexie giggled cheerfully. Then he leaned forward and captured her lips, kissing her fiercely.

Lexie's chuckle faded and she moaned against his lips. Mark took advantage of the situation and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Lexie grasped Mark's board and muscular shoulders and he boxed her between the dresser and his body.

She couldn't help but squirm and rub against him. The sweatpants couldn't hide his massive erection, now pressed against her belly.

They kissed until the need of breathing became unbearable and they had to separate.

Lexie opened her eyes and stared at him. His eyes were so dark, they seemed black and she gave him a small smile as Mark swiftly peeled off the camisole she was wearing.

Her nipples were already hard and Mark tickled them, cupping her breast.

He kissed her cleavage and then he captured one of her nipple with his mouth. He licked it, his tongue swirling around it and he massaged her other breast with his hand. Lexie couldn't breathe, feeling already so hot and tunneling her fingers into his hair. Mark stopped, but only to squeeze her breast and push them together, so he could lick and suck both nipples. Lexie cried softly and leaving his hair, her hands traveled down his body until they reached his ass. She squeezed it and then her hands were inside his pants, sliding in the front of it to grasp his hard and big manhood.

Mark jerked his hips toward her and groaned as she stroked and fisted it with both hands, her thumb brushing against the smooth and already wet tip, but he didn't stop his ministrations.

"I love your boobs, Lexie. They are so firm and full. And always so responsive." He managed to say against her delicate and flushed flesh. "But you also know that your ass is definitely my favorite part of your body."

Mark moved so quickly, Lexie didn't have the time to react. Leaving her breast, he had suddenly grabbed her and flipped her over on her knees.

He kneeled behind her as well and guided her so she was on her hands and knees and he yanked her panties down her thighs, without removing them.

"So beautiful," he murmurs and Lexie held her breath, waiting for his next move. Mark pushed down his sweatpants and started stroking himself, as he watched hypnotized Lexie's bare ass, looking tantalizing to him in the air.

Lexie whimpered and pushed her hips back toward him, a silent invitation to continue what he had started. Mark understood clearly her message and he leaned forward, sliding her mouth down her back in light kisses and soft bites. He finally reached her bottom and kissed tenderly each cheek, before massaging them.

Then he firmly, yet sweetly, pushed her down until Lexie was on her forearms, her cheek pressed on the floor, and he started rubbing his right hand against her.

"Mark," Lexie gasped, dropping her head forward and closing her eyes. "More."

Mark obeyed and swiftly pushed one fingers inside her, moving it back and forth, feeling her tight and already wet channel.

She somehow felt so exposed and open in front of him but she wasn't able to protest as Mark had just put his mouth on her, his tongue replacing his finger inside her. He grasped her hips and opened his mouth against her, sucking and licking and thrusting and Lexie moaned and panted, instinctively pushing herself back more against his face.

She was getting close and she seemed totally possessed by the pleasure and Mark could feel it. He loved to go down on Lexie. As he kept eating her, he moved one of his hand on her belly and he tickled her swollen clit, wanting to guide her toward her orgasm. And, in fact, she immediately came in a wordless cry, her hands frantically moving on the floor trying to grab something, her hips jerking against him as she was clenching and actually leaking on his face.

Mark didn't stop and continued lapping and licking as she trembled against him.

He straightened himself and Lexie turned her head, smiling tiredly at him, feeling completely worn out. But she knew they had barely started. Since their first time together, Lexie had always been impressed by Mark's stamina, he actually could go forever.

"And now, are you ready to mate like cats do?" Mark kissed gently the spot between her shoulder blades and then she felt him poking at her opening and his hands rubbing her ass.

"Mark," she whimpered, wanting him to thrust inside her. "Stop teasing, I want you."

And then, just like that, he thrust inside her and Lexie instantly cried out softly as Mark began moving inside her.

His hands were on her hips, guiding softly, yet firmly, her body against him, and his jaw was clenched.

Then, his right hand left her hip and ran up toward her nape, brushed her ear and finally arrived to her messy hair. He grabbed her hair, pulling it gently.

He kept pumping into her and he leant over, placing kisses to the line of her spine and when he reached her neck, he started biting it softly.

"Can you feel it, Lex?" He panted, his breath was hot against her ear. "Cats mate like this, they bite their neck. Can you feel it?"

"Yes," she managed to answer, overwhelmed by all those sensations.

"Now, meow." He ordered and then he reclaimed her neck again, kissing and biting and licking it, as he kept riding her thoroughly.

Lexie couldn't help but obey his request, moaning and meowing frantically.

Mark changed the rhythm of his thrusts and pulled himself back, almost slipping out and then paused. Lexie whimpered but then suddenly cried sharply as he entered in her as fast as he could. He did it again and again and Lexie's voice became hoarse as she kept moaning loudly. She brought her hips back to meet his hard thrusts and Mark could feel she was close again and he slipped his hand to the front of her body, straightening her up against his chest.

"Meow, Lex. Meow as if you are my kitten in heat." He growled in a low voice and Lexie put a hand behind Mark's neck, gripping the back of his head, his lips still attached to the side of her throat. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb and Lexie's cries became louder, as she tightened and grew wetter around him.

Mark went faster and harder and she finally came with a loud scream. She convulsed and gushed around him so much that he slammed into her only one more time and he came too, groaning as he emptied himself inside her.

Lexie hummed as her inner muscles milked him, they were sweaty and totally worn out.

Mark slowly slipped from her and, after pecking her left shoulder, he laid down on his back. She couldn't help but collapse on the floor and turning around on her side, she moved closer to him.

Mark immediately embraced her, as she placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I think I should have brought home a kitten sooner," Lexie giggled and Mark burst into amused laughter.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I would like that you send me some requests about something you want to read and maybe I can make this one-shot become a collection of moments between Mark and Lexie. They could be hot ones, but not necessarily.**_


End file.
